Biochemist
"Creating a bio-electric life form, or bio-ELF, as a homunculus is relatively easy. You just take some charged anabolic enzyme emulsified in a mixture of turmentine with a pinch of...Hey! That's the jerk who stole my jerky! Gely, prepare the A Bombs!" Knowledge is worth more than gold. And the realization of this truth are the Biochemists. Leaving their search for the precious metal from their Alchemist days, they have acquired knowledge that can rival even that of the most intelligent High Wizard or Professor. This, of course, they use only for good. Their exquisite minds can brew potions better, and they can pitch them with greater accuracy and greater effect too. No, they never use their abilities for...Hey! That Lord Knight stepped on my mushrooms! Launch the Acid Bombs! Biochemists are Transcended from the Alchemist class. While they have almost the same skills, they gain the very powerful Acid Bomb, which most Biochemist builds center on, making their build unlike that of their Alchemist days (unless their Alchemist was a caster). Like all Transcendant characters, they receive more stat allocation points, allowing them to maximize their INT and DEX, useful for using the previously said skill and increase their efficiency in brewing potions. They also get a bigger HP/SP pool, and their Job level also caps at level 70 instead of 50, allowing them to learn more skills. = Jobchange Guide = #To become a Biochemist, you must first be a 99/50 Alchemist. #Go to Juno. #Remove all your equipments and items and put them in storage. If you have your cart with you, you should also take it off. You must also have EXACTLY 1,250,000 Z. # Go to the Sage Castle87,322. It is located in the Upper Left corner of the map. #Go inside and look for Metheus Slyphe. He will request a donation of 1,285,000 Z and allow you north to read the Book of Ymir. #After reading the book, proceed south and go down a flight of stairs into a labyrinth. Once you get through it, you will find the Heart of Ymir. # When you click on the Heart of Ymir, you will be transported to Valhalla. Make sure that you have no items and no zeny before you talk to the Valkyrie. #When you talk to the Valkyrie, she will commend you for your bravery and perseverance. She will then turn you into a Novice High and send you to the city where you gained your first job(Alberta). (NOTE: If you had a Homunculus before, you will be unable to use it while you are a Merchant High. Don't worry, you'll be able reunited with him/her once you acquire the proper Bioethics skills.) #Get 10 Job Levels as a Novice High and proceed to the Merchant's Guild. Talk to the examiner to automatically change into a Merchant High. # Get at least 40 Job Levels as a Merchant High and return to the Sage Castle in Juno. Read the Book of Ymir again to return to Valhalla. Talk to the Biochemist NPC to change your job. Congratulations! You are now a Biochemist. (NOTE: If you had learned the Bioethics skill as an Alchemist, talk to the Biochemist NPC again to learn the skill. The other skills, however, need to be relearned.) = Builds = INT/VIT Acid Bomber *STR: 1 *AGI: 1 *INT: 99 *VIT: 30 *DEX: 70-90 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Acid Bomb *Bio Cannibalize *Potion Pitcher Other suggested skills: *Full Chemical Protection *Slim Potion Pitcher A durable Biochemist still capable of launching a devastating strike. The INT of this build is maxed at 99 so as to make sure the Acid Bomb damage is at maximum. The VIT and DEX are balanced from decent to high, depending on how much the user would want to mix his or her HP with the Acid Bomb spamability. The advantage of this build is that it won't go down very quickly in only one blow, allowing the delivery of his bomb. On the other hand, this Biochemist will still have some cast time, allowing his or her Acid Bomb to be canceled. The DPS of this damage will also be less than that of the other Acid Bomb builds, and may also fall victim to the Acid Bomb of other Biochemists. Other suggested skills are Summon Flora, allowing them to auto-cast with their Fireblend or Ice Falchion faster with their plants, and Potion Pitcher to allow them to heal their homunculus while leveling and fighting. Full Chemical Protection OR Slim Potion Pitcher may be considered (only one skill can be reached over the other). Full Chemical Protection provide a better deal for the glistening coat and allows easier casting on an ally, while Slim Potion Pitcher will provide healing in groups and may just save an entire party in a pinch. INT/DEX Acid Bomber *STR: 1 *AGI: 1 *INT: 99 *VIT: 20-40 *DEX: 80-99 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Acid Bomb *Bio Cannibalize *Potion Pitcher Other suggested skills: *Full Chemical Protection *Slim Potion Pitcher The highest DPS type Biochemist, this build can launch powerful Acid Bombs and unload them in faster succession. Still maximizing INT, this build also tries to reach a very high DEX, attempting to capt at 120 to 135 (with full buffs and equipment). This build can launch Acid Bombs with almost no cast time, preventing it from being interrupted or canceled. Because of the high INT and DEX, this Biochemist can brew potions very effectively. The cons of this setup is that it is thinner than the INT/VIT build, and may fall down when the attacks of other characters hit. On the other hand, they will fare better against Acid Bombs due to their smaller VIT, allowing them to win in a Biochemist show down. Other suggested skills are like that of the INT/VIT build, although Full Chemical Protection may be a better option because of the lower VIT. AB Brewer *STR: 1 *AGI: 1 *INT: 99 *VIT: 1 *DEX: 60-80 *LUK: 60-80 Skills: *Prepare Potion *Learning Potion *Acid Bomb Other suggested skills: *Full Chemical Protection For Biochemists who are still wishing for a peaceful life of brewing, the increased stat allocation pool of a Transcendant Character will allow them to maximize STATS for brewing. This build maximizes INT while maintaining a balance between DEX and LUK to maximize brewing success rate. With INT at 99 and moderate DEX, this Biochemist can still lob a mean Acid Bomb, and can also help comrades with Full Chemical Protection, but this build will rarely see active duty or combat. Battle Biochemist *STR: *AGI: 1 *INT: 120 *VIT: 120 *DEX: 75 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Mammonite *Cart Revolution *Acid Terror *Demonstration *Bio Cannibalize *Sphere Mine *Potion Pitcher Other suggested skills: *Axe Master *Slim Potion Pitcher Their numbers are few, but that just adds to their advantage of surprise. The Battle Biochemist evokes the the fucking motherfucker ATK-Based skills of his/her bitchin' Merchant and Alchemist days to defeat their unwary enemy. While foes are expecting some mothafuckin' spells or an Acid Bomb attack, this Biochemist will execute Mammonites, Acid Terrors, and Demonstrations or plant Parasites and Sphere Mines. Although the power output of this build is certainly less than that of the Acid Bomber, the number of attacks that can be executed and will allow the Battle Biochemist's attacks to remain un-countered. The high VIT of the build allows the Biochemist to survive more attacks as well as increase the effectiveness of the potions, while the high STR gives attacks more punch and provide more weight for carrying potions. Hybrid Battle Bomber *STR: 50-80 *AGI: 1 *INT: 80-90 *VIT: 30-60 *DEX: 30-60 *LUK: 1 Skills: *Acid Bomb *Mammonite *Cart Revolution *Acid Terror *Demonstration *Potion Pitcher Other suggested skills: *Full Chemical Protection *Slim Potion Pitcher The Hybrid is a pretty unorthodox build that still uses Acid Bomb, but still has a decent to high STR to allow the use of the prerequisites skills. This Biochemist balances INT in relation to STR, DEX, and VIT, maintaining a pretty high INT to increase Acid Bomb damage, but not maximizing it to allow the allocation of more points to the other stats. This build will lose out to Acid Bomb damage compared to the other Bomber builds, and will lose out to a pure Battle build when it comes to Acid Terror and Demonstration. It will, however, allow the Biochemist to have more options in combat, allowing the Biochemist to fight in different situations (e.g. when the target is protected by Pneuma and/or Fog Wall). =Strategies= PvM and Leveling While Acid Bomb is a powerful monster killer, it is not advised to use the skill unless the monster will die in one shot and will provide a lot of EXP. This is because the ingredients required for making Acid Bottles and Fire Bottles are not that easy to come by. A Bomber will rely on Fire Bolt and Cold Bolt provided by Fireblend and Ice Falchion. Siroma or Imp carded accessories will help on increasing damage and decreasing cast time, depending on the weapon and the spell. Homunculi will also be of great help at this stage, since it is very probable that it is already at a very high level at this stage (your homunculus will keep the level it gained during your Alchemist days, even though you return to level 1 upon Transcending). Just be careful about how and how much you use your homunculus though, since you may find yourself lacking in Job EXP and levels if you rely on them too much. Battle Builds will once again rely on Mammonite and Cart Revolution, as Biochemist's do not have any new physical skills. Bio Cannibalize can be used to summon a Geographer for extra healing and firepower in harder maps and dungeons. Homunculi will also be of great help in leveling, especially as you gain a Base EXP boost when you fight side by side. MVP Used to be that MVPs will fall in no time against Biochemists' Acid Bombs. However, that time is long gone now, with most MVP VIT tweaked down to 30. However, some MVPs still have high VIT stats(e.g. Eddga, Moonlight Flower, Dracula) and if you can get to survive their attacks and lob 3-4 Acid Bombs on them they'll drop down fast. Homunculi haven't lost their edge as well, and some with very outstanding stats can even be the MVP in a boss hunt. In a party MVP hunt, a Biochemist should not forget to do his or her supporting duties. Most high end MVPs will take very little damage from Acid Bombs, so a Biochemist should aid the party instead. Full Chemical Protection will protect allies against equipment removing or breaking moves, while Potion Pitcher and Slim Potion Pitcher just may save the team from disaster, especially if the the FS Priest or High Priest is busy. PvP and Siege The forte of the Biochemist is in PvP, where he or she is the fear of any high VIT characters. Lord Knights, Paladins, and even High Priests can fall on one Acid Bomb especially if there is no warning. Other characters that have ample amount of VIT designed to protect them from dying from one-shot skills will find that Acid Bomb will still deal a tremendous amount of damage, especially if their Max HP is not that high. A bomber should be careful of the Acolyte skill Pneuma and the Professor skill Fog Wall, as these skills will reduce or prevent the damage of Acid Bomb. In siege, a Biochemist is more suited for supporting roles. Acid Bomb is still a powerful skill but the siege reduction on skills will prevent it from being a one-shot move. Biochemists should support their team by casting Full Chemical Protection, Potion Pitcher and Slim Potion Pitcher. Homunculi could also be a distraction and annoyance to the opposing team. =Equipment= The following are good equipment for most Biochemist Builds *Set: **Tidal Set ***Wool Scarf1: Def + 3, MDEF + 4 ***Tidal Shoes1: Def + 3, Increase tolerance against Water Property attacks by 5% ***Set Bonus: HP Recovery + 5%, MHP + 10% **Battleground Set (NOTE: This set should only be used when facing demi-human opponents) ***Combat Greaves1: Def + 4, add resistance against demi-human monsters by 1%, MHP + 100, MDEF + 1 ***General's Manteau1: Def + 4, add resistance against demi-human monsters by 1%, MHP + 50, MDEF + 1 ***Elite Engineer's Armor1: Def + 7, add resistance against demi-human monsters by 2%, MHP + 150, MDEF + 2 ***Set Bonus: Increases damage recieved from all Non-Demihuman monster by 3 times, STR + 3, MHP + 12%, increases Mammonite damage by 20%, increases the effectiveness of your heal and potion pitcher by 10%, armor can not destroyed *Armor: **Coat1: Def + 4 **Formal Suit1: Def + 5 **Chain Mail1: Def + 8 **Lord's Clothes1: Def + 8, INT + 1, MDEF + 5 **Elite Engineer's Armor1: Def + 7, add resistance against demi-human monsters by 2%, MHP + 150, MDEF + 2 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Pecopeco Card: MHP + 10% ****Garm Card: Freeze enemy by 50% when receiving physical attacks ****Marc Card: Immunity against Freezing Status *Shield: **Buckler1: Def + 4 **Stone Buckler: Def + 4, increase resistance against Neutral property attacks by 5% *Garment: **Manteau1: Def + 4 **Paldron1: Def + 5 **General's Manteau1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 50, MDEF + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Raydric Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 20% ****Noxious Card: Increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, increase tolerance against ranged attacks by 10% ****Orc Baby Card: Flee + 10, increase tolerance against Neutral property attacks by 10%, FLEE + 5 and Neutral property resistance +5% if Garment is refined greater than 8 *Shoes: **Boots1: Def + 4 **Combat Greaves1: Def + 4, Adds 1% resistance against Demi-human monsters, MHP + 100, MDEF + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Matyr Card: MHP + 10%, AGI + 1 ****Verit Card: MHP/MSP + 8% ****Gold Acidus Card: MHP/MSP + 4%, MHP/MSP + 4% and HP/SP recovery + 5% if shoes are not refined higher than 4 ****Ancient Firelock Card: STR + 2, MHP/MSP + 10% if shoes are refined higher than 8 Acid Bomber *Set: **Ulle's Set ***Ulle's Cap1: Def + 3, DEX + 2 ***Odin's Blessing1: Def + 6 ***Set Bonus: If Base Dexterity is equal or greater than 70, reduce SP consumption of all skills by 10% *Headgear: **Crown1: Def + 4, INT + 1, Upper **Glaris Doll1: Reduce damage taken from Demi-humans by 5%, recover 50 HP every time an enemy is killed by magical attack, Upper ***Possible Cards to compound: ****Isilla Card(INT + 2, chance to decrease cast time by 50% and FLEE + 30 for 5 seconds whenever doing magical attack) ****Vesper Card(DEX + 2, ignore 30% of MDEF of Boss-type monsters whenever doing a Magical Attack) **Beret: Reduce damage taken from Demi-human monsters by 10%, impossible to refine, Upper **Feather Beret: MDEF + 1, reduce damage taken from Demi-human monsters by 10%, Upper **Diadem: Def + 2, INT + 1, MATK + 3%, reduce Casting Time 3%, Upper-Middle **Flying Angel Wings: Def + 3, ASPD + 9%, reduce cast time by 3%, Upper **Apple o' Archer: DEX + 3, Upper **Little Angel Doll: Def + 2, DEX + 3, add a chance of auto casting Level 3 Grand Cross on the user when the user receives physical damage, Upper **Neo Apple o' Archer: Def + 7, DEX + 3, Upper **Cyclops Eye: SP + 50, Middle **Eye of Darkness, Def + 1, DEX + 1, Immunity from Blindness, Middle **Robo Eye: DEX + 1, ATK and MATK + 2%, Middle **Gentleman's Pipe: Def + 1, Reduce damage from Demi-Human Monsters by 2%, Lower *Weapon: **Bazerald: INT + 5, MATK + 10% **Excalibuer: Holy Attribute, INT + 5, LUK + 10, DEX - 1 **Fireblend: Fire Attribute, enable use of Firebolt level 3, 10% chance to auto-cast Firebolt level 3 with each physical attack **Ice Falchion: Water Attribute, enable use of Coldbolt level 3, 10% chance to auto-cast Firebolt level 3 and 5% chance to freeze enemies with each physical attack, freeze owner by 1% with each physical attack *Accessories **Clip1: MSP + 50 **Earring1: INT + 1 **Gloves1: DEX + 1 ***Possible cards to compound: ****Zerom Card(DEX + 3) ****Siroma Card(Increase Cold Bolt damage by 25% and reduce casting time by 25%) ****Imp Card(Increase Fire Bolt damage by 25% and reduce casting time by 25%) Battle Similar to a Battle Alchemist's equipment. =Skills= See also:Alchemist Skills =Job Bonus= =See Also= *Merchant *Alchemist Category:Biochemist Category:Alchemist Category:Classes